Don't Look At Me Like That
by Moonraker One
Summary: My first new fanfic since deciding to return to FF.N! Anyway, this'll be a simple story. Just a little story of a girl...who just happens to be the reincarnation of Broly...Gohan x OC
1. Even If We're Just Dancing In The Dark

Don't Look At Me Like That

By Moonraker One

A/N: My first new fanfic since deciding to return! I'm sorry, all of you who read my bio where I said I was gone…I lied. I can't leave. This place is just too cool. Don't worry; I'm still working on my novel, so this won't be at such a feverish pace as it was before, but at least during my free time I'll add to this story. Please read my humble piece of literature, and give me the facts that I need to hear from you. (translation: REVIEW) I hate fics with romance in them, that's why I'm lessening my pain by making this an action fic! Also, this chapter will be shorter than the rest.

CHAPTER ONE – "Even If We're Just Dancing In The Dark"

"EEARRRGGGHH!"

The loud, piercing grunt/scream shot through the air, as did a spurt of blood as Goku buried his fist deep within the gut of Broly, twisting his angry frown into a smirk of victory as he pushed up even further. His huge opponent looked on with sheer terror as he felt pressure equivalent to the comet that surged toward the planet they were on. All of time seemed to stop for one, crucial moment. Then Goku twisted his fist a slight bit.

In doing so, he ripped a hole clean through the Legendary Super Saiyan's gut.

"THIS IS FOR THE PEOPLE YOU'VE KILLED!" shouted Goku, yanking his blood-stained fist out of the gut of the Super Saiyan. Tilting his head back with the terror of death look on his face, Broly could see nothing but his own energy surging out through the hole formed in his abdomen. His body convulsing, he felt his spine crack in two just from his own shaking violently. Inside his chest, his lungs began to hemorrhage, his brain slowly began to turn to liquid, but all of these slow and painful means of death didn't kill him first; the explosion did. Due to the outflow of power through his abdomen, the disturbance in his aura merely caused him to explode, showering pieces of himself everywhere. Goku knew a short job of teleporting the people of this planet off it before the comet came, and he'd be okay. One more time the universe was saved at the hands of its mightiest hero; game over. Case closed.

Was it indeed over? Had fate decided that the future for Broly would be a permanent vacation in the bowels of hell?

"You know this presents a problem," Baba stated, at the file of the newly arrived. "His name's Broly, and he's the Legendary Super Saiyan. According to this," she looked grimly at him and pointed to her sheet of paper to prove her point, "he's got a power level—at Super Saiyan level one, mind you—of four hundred million. That's nine-tenths of Majin Buu's power at a thousandth of his own. Is your little "Enma Grapple" gonna hold him? I don't think so."

King Enma looked across his desk at the floating woman, and instantly he realized his employee was correct. As idiotic and ditzy as she was, she was correct. He could think of no way he would be capable of holding down this new arrival. "Maybe," he said, attempting to think of an idea. "Maybe we can get Cell and Freeza to help us take him down there."

"Cell! Freeza!" Baba shrieked. "Are you NUTS? First, they'd never help us; two, even if we blackmailed them to, they'd be nowhere near strong enough."

_Damn,_ he thought. _She's right._ A possibility hit him. "The Kaioshin?"

"Not strong enough," she repeated.

"Goku, maybe?"  
"He barely managed to KILL him! And even if he gets him down into hell, he'd have to stay there just to make sure Broly wouldn't take over!"

"I'm…I'm out of options then."

_I'm not,_ a telepathic voice called out. _In fact, I'm sure that my method is the only one!_

Baba and Enma looked around, both left and right, as well as up and down before they saw it. Small in comparison to his coffee cup, Ellyna, the only female Kaioshin remaining, materialized next to her subordinate's mound of paperwork. In her hand was a piece of parchment, and a quill pen magically treated never to run out of ink. Both instantly realized what it was.

"So, THAT'S how you do it," exclaimed an amazed Enma. "I always wondered why Buu didn't show up here."

"That's…that's the Parchment of Fate, isn't it?" inquired Baba. She herself had only seen it used a few times; supposedly, it would expand to accommodate all beings in the universe. It was rolled up into a scroll-like holder, and if you altered the names written on the sheet, it could create beings from thin air according to your thoughts, or erase beings from existence as though they'd never been born. In the hands of a mortal, or one that new not what they were doing, it could be deadly. However, Ellyna was the eldest of the living Kaioshin, although she perpetually looked no older than the Olsen twins.

"RAAAGGH!" All three felt a violent shockwave pass through the room, and Ellyna fell off of Enma's desk, her parchment landing a foot away from her with pen nearby. With a single flip of his arms, Broly instantaneously had both demons holding him on the floor. A charge up to Super Saiyan Two created yet another shockwave. Baba shrieked in horror as the Saiyan focused both of his eyes on Elllyna, and his frown turned into a malicious sneer. He propelled off the ground from where he was standing, and rocketed toward his target. With speed never seen before by herself, the female Kaioshin reached out and snatched the parchment and pen, hastily yanked it open, and underneath "Niko Lemke" and "Elizabeth Loone" she created a tic-mark and feverishly wrote, "Nakia Lemke, Daughter." An inch from her face, Broly drew back his fist with ki gathered in palm. As the fist began to swing towards her she finished, "Reincarnation of Broly."

"TIME TO KIL…" Broly began to screech, however he vanished as his fist was a centimeter from her face.

Baba quickly came to her aid. "You okay, ma'am!"

Shuddering, Ellna twitched as she moved her head towards Baba. "I…am…fine…" she uttered, haltingly. "I…think I need to go back to planet…Kaioshin…I believe…I've wet my…self…"

Throwing up her arms and letting out a yawn, a young woman opened her eyes to the sound of her clock alarm activating the radio. She looked over at her clock radio, listening to the sweet sounds of classic rock echoing from the single, crackly speaker. "Good morning, Mr. Springsteen," she joked, deactivating the clock with a punch of the "alarm off" button, removing the covers from over her, and beginning to step towards the bathroom attached to her room via a hallway her dad installed. Thoughts of the retarded dream she had last night were the only things in her mind as she entered her small bathroom, removing her pajamas, and looking at her naked form in the mirror. However, her attention focused on her ragged, unkempt hair. Sleeping did a murderous thing to her style. _God,_ she thought as she attempted to de-louse her "mane" _I HATE my hair!_ She then stepped into the shower and cleaned herself off, making sure to add a dab of Infusium Twenty-Three to her daily run of shampoos. From her father's blood—gypsy—she inherited the art of making even the worst hair look marvelous using materials gathered together from ordinary things. By the time she'd finished, and turned off the water, she had made herself a perfect hairdo. However, her attention turned to a spot of blood. 

_Marvelous,_ she thought as she inspected the blood in the shower. _Aunt Rose just paid me a visit. Loverly._

That time of the month arrived. As such, she greeted it by throwing her old pair of panties in the "to be washed" bin, and put a pad in a fresh pair of panties. Turning on the water for a moment to wash the blood out of the shower, she dried off and dressed up. Her parents were waiting as she went down stairs.

"How'd you sleep, Nakia?" the question posed by her father took her a second, as she had some sleep that didn't get washed away.

"I'm…I slept good." She knew better than to blab about her dream, as her father interpreted dreams that made little or no sense as a chance to bring up superstitious omens. Instead, she took her lunch and her breakfast—a banana and a glass of orange juice—off the table. A wave and a "I love you! Bye!" was what she left them as she exited the house and began the short trek to Orange Star High School.

"Hiya!" Doing her best to avoid rolling her eyes, Nakia looked to her left, and sure enough, Erasa was the person behind the voice saying hello. These two had been friends since a few years ago, but to this day, she could not stand the blonde's lack of tact regarding her introductions. Her mere voice could offend someone, due to its seeming lack of intelligence. The two smiled and began to share gossip regarding the current situation with society, fashion, guys, and basically anything else that girls talked about. However, up ahead…

"G'way from me!" shouted a man, snatching an elderly woman's purse with one hand, while keeping his loaded gun in the other. Dashing on, he noticed that two teenage girls were in his path, and smacked Erasa with his gun, knocking her to the ground with a bruise on her face. Nakia began to step towards him in protest, when he aimed and fired a shot. Several bystanders shrieked as time seemed to stop for Nakia; the bullet penetrated into her left shoulder, hurtling her to the ground. "Hahaha! Now go away unless you wanna die!"

Everyone seemed to move out of the way, especially Erasa, who'd been slapped with the handle of the gun. However, something seemed amiss.

_He shot me,_ Nakia thought. Thoughts of death came, but ultimately, one thought came back to mind.

_He shot me? ME! Of all people, ME!_

It was quickly followed by another:

_Must…kill! Must…fight!_

With a burst of seemingly superhuman strength, she pulled her entire frame to standing position at once. The robber's eyes turned grim and his evil smile returned as he took aim. However, seething rage accompanied by dark wickedness was on the girl's face. Clenching her fists at her side caused a sudden burst of power—no longer than a brief instant, yet long enough to throw off his aim—that caused him to shoot erratically. The instant the surge went through the air, her profusely bleeding shoulder immediately stopped bleeding, and the bullet slid out and fell with a klink. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists tighter, accidentally breaking the skin on her hand, which drew blood from her hands, but a second, longer burst of power came, cauterizing that wound as well. The robber took aim, and fired, but what happened next took only an instant to shock everyone.

She threw her fist out, punching the air; but when it stopped at arm's length, the bullet coming at her shattered from the shockwave of her air punch. She didn't even have to touch him—she was at least five feet away—yet the shockwave that carried through the air caused by her punch connected with the robber's chest, blasting him fourteen feet backward, slamming him viciously into a dumpster. Bystanders noticed several weird, new characteristics about this girl, namely, her dark brown hair had turned golden, and her blue eyes were now green, but one characteristic got noticed first.

She had a golden aura.

_Must KILL! MUST FIGHT!_

But before she could carry out this thought, she fell to the ground, barely able to move.

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" yelped Erasa.


	2. And It Stoned Me

Don't Look At Me Like That

By Moonraker One

A/N: For all you non-science types, metabolism refers to how many calories your body burns doing any particular activity.

CHAPTER TWO – And It Stoned Me

                Light streamed in through the tiny slit created by her opening her eyes only very slightly. Once her eyes opened completely, she looked at the digital clock on the wall and immediately noticed she had been asleep for what was the entire school day. Thoughts of what had happened earlier coursed through her mind; what was the anger inside her caused by? Why did she snap? Memories of earlier that morning came to her all at once; she realized what she did; she shattered a bullet midair and hurled a robber viciously into a trash dumpster, leaving a man-sized impression in the metal container, easily injuring his back from only a mild air punch that didn't even come within a foot of him. What was the force that emanated from her tightly closed fist? Then she opened her hand, and saw it bandaged. She'd gripped her fist so tightly she broke the skin on the palm, although the heat of the power that surged through every inch of her frame cauterized the wound. Underneath her hospital robe, she could feel the bullet wound, no larger than an inch in diameter, but not bleeding. She saw, however, that it had healed considerably to an even smaller quarter-inch size. Such cell growth was impossible, she knew from schooling.

                The elderly doctor walked in with a look of incredulousness on his face. "Miss Lemke?" he introduced. "My name is Doctor Carter. Your parents aren't gonna be here for a few hours, so I'll go over your condition with you."

                Frightened, she replied, "Am I gonna be okay? I mean, I was shot and all!" He shook his head gently.

                "Don't worry, the bleeding stopped," he finished. She could tell he had a larger question on his mind. "That's one thing I want to talk to you about. How did you cauterize the wound to stop the bleeding? As far as I know, the only way to seal a wound by cauterization is to touch an extremely hot instrument to the site of bleeding. Didn't you scream?"

                "Doc, I remember that I was covered in some glowing light I can't explain. I never touched a hot object to my bullet wound."

                He nodded incoherently, and responded, "I know, you've got a dozen witnesses. And there's another thing; in the past two days," she put up her hand to interrupt him.

                "Wait, you're saying I've been here _two days_?!" Slowly but surely, she remembered; for the last two nights, they'd given her medication at night that caused four-hour amnesia—she'd forget everything that happened that day. It was for her exhaustion.

                "The medicine has that effect on people, the amnesia and all," the doctor added sharply. "Anyhow, you've been eating almost thirty-seven hundred calories in the past few days, but haven't gained so much as a pound. Three thousand calories is a pound of body fat, and it concerned me. So I had a test done on your blood; sure enough. Your metabolism is four thousand calories in twenty four hours. That's over a hundred sixty-six calories burned in an hour."

                The magnitude hit her hard. "H…hold it…four hundred a day?"

                "No," he calmly repeated. "four _thousand_. And that's your _resting_ metabolism. I'd hate to imagine what your _exercising_ metabolism is. You burn more fat doing nothing than most professional athletes working out for hours!"

                _That would explain how hungry I am now,_ she thought. "Doc? Can I maybe eat lunch NOW then?"

                "No, it can't be her." Vegeta's quietly shrieked as he peered over the curtain into the room of the young white-skinned half-gypsy girl. As far as he could tell, she was only Human, and he didn't believe an Earthling capable of that kind of power. "And, we felt it only a minute; it could have been Trunks or Goten."

                Goku looked him straight in the eyes. "Vegeta," he staunchly said. "I forget names and faces. I NEVER forget a ki signature. That definitely was Broly's power coming from this woman."

                "But Kakarot!" argued the Saiyan prince. "We killed him almost nine years ago!" Goku's idea, which had remained his theory, slowly dawned on Vegeta, and also made sense. "You think she's Broly reincarnate, Kakarot!?"

                Goku shook his head grimly. "The ki from her seems calmer and more feminine, but definitely legendary super Saiyan energy. I won't ever forget that ki signal." Suddenly, as dangerous as the situation was, the third-class warrior smiled and added, "let's introduce ourselves!"

                Vegeta wanted to protest, but was too late; already had the two of them entered her E.R. room. Her eyes met Goku's. "Are you Kakarot?" she unexpectedly beckoned. Almost the same instant she clasped both hands over her mouth. _H…How did I know that?!_ Her mind raced for an answer.

                "My friends call me Son Goku, but my birth name is Kakarot" he extended his hand after introducing himself; uneasily she shook it and withdrew her grip. "Anyway, do you know anything about…"

                "Broly?" she pronounced, then quickly gasped and covered her mouth again. _What the hell? Broh-lee? Where'm I getting this stuff? And what's.. _"What's a Saiyan?"

                "We Saiyans are the survivors of a brutal race of human-like warriors. After Freeza destroyed our planet, we fought for good. Broly, however, was an evil Saiyan. To protect the galaxy, I had to kill him." His answers took a few seconds to sink into her mind. All her life she'd been a human, or had she? Did these two have answers?

                "I'm this…this Broly reincarnated?"

                "You hit the nail on the head right there. At least we think you are."

                A piercing worry shot through her mind.

                "You're…not gonna kill me, are you?"

                "You haven't hurt anyone yet."

                "I almost killed a purse thief." She immediately wondered, _Why am I arguing over my life?!_

                Goku smiled and patted her on the non-injured shoulder. "That's okay, you were protecting yourself." A confusing thought came. At the end of his sentence, he said "yet." You haven't hurt anyone _yet_, he'd said, as if she were destined to hurt people. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a single bean, and handed it to her calmly. She took it in her fingers, examined it, and smelt it. Why was he giving her a bean? "This's a senzu bean," he finished. "Eat it." Doing as instructed, she swallowed it. Her stomach felt full, and she rubbed her wound; the hole was gone. Quickly she tore her gauze off her hands, and almost recoiled in shock; the wound there was gone. Looking up, and seeing the two strangers gone from her sight, she pulled the I.V. out of her skin and watched the tiny needle hole seal itself up. Pulling off the equipment, she got off the table, hastily dressed herself, and tore off down the hall like a banshee. _This isn't true_, she kept thinking as her pace increased with every minute. None of what they'd said could be true, she believed. She had been born a human, no aliens or special powers involved.

                _But then how'd you do that "air shockwave" thing_, her right brain argued her left.

                _I don't know,_ her left brain pressed, _but it doesn't matter! I'm no alien!_

                Running on, a few minutes' time brought her to the Orange Star high school. She'd run from the hospital without even letting her parents know, and came to the one place she could hide. Her classes had long since been out for the day, but she could at least have a few hours to herself in the gym, for it never closed until about midnight when all the facility had left. Sure enough, when she went to push the door, it flew open and the gym was abandoned. She took a few steps out onto the middle area of the court, and gripped her fists tightly. She had to prove herself either right or wrong regarding her blood and genetics.

                _Anger, need angry thoughts. That's what caused me to go off on that robber._ She brought together all the horrid memories of her past. Her grandmother's funeral, her great-grandfather's funeral were choices. She recalled all the verbal torture her great granddad Taduz Lemke endured. How he'd lost his daughter to a fat lawyer who ran her down. How he'd suffered at the hands of the ignorant white population. Nakia found herself wanting to kill, wanting blood. _Damn the society and its picture perfect supermodels! Damn the corrupt officials trying to put the gypsies out of existence! DAMN THEM! THEY NEED TO DIE!_ Her arms were trembling back and forth, she was gripping her fists so tightly. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to shake her arms. A few seconds later, and the darkness of the gym seemed illuminated.

                She was glowing again.

                With her teeth gritted, and raw power surging through every centimeter of her frame, she found bloodlust to be the only thing on her mind. The next white person to walk through the door is going to die, she thought. Blood would indeed be spilled today. She'd been so caught up in anger at the Caucasian population that she didn't notice a trash can next to her. Delivering a single kick to it, it flew across the gym, tore a hole in the foot-thick concrete wall, and kept blasting as far as she could see through at least a dozen classrooms until it escaped from the building by ejecting out the outside wall. Looking on, she marveled at the sheer level of damage she'd done merely by kicking a trash can that was plastic. She furiously tried to calm her bloodlust.

                _No, I mustn't kill anyone. No one deserves to die._ With that single thought, she fell to her knees, panting, desperately gasping for air. The glow was gone, as was the illumination. _Crap! I gotta learn to control this!_ One important fact had been proven; she understood what had been said earlier by the two strangers was correct. How it came to be that way she didn't understand, but at least it was proven. Clenching her fists, she rose to her feet again.

                _Darn it! I NEED to control this!_ Bringing back the sad and angry thoughts, she could feel the power welling up inside her as her fury boiled. Soon enough, the illumination of the room caused by her glow returned. Also did her thirst to spill innocent blood, so she suppressed herself again. At least an hour of bringing the power out and suppressing it due to bloodlust frustrated the hell out of her. Shaking her head, she calmly left the gym.

                A paper plane swooshed through the air and gently landed by her feet. Nakia looked to the left to see who the sender was, but saw only the outline of hair as the sender strolled away down the safety of the dark hallway. She picked up the plane and unfolded it.

                _You need something to wrap your mind around…_ Some of the ink was smudged, so she could only make out parts of it. _…then…power…under control…_ It made only a bit of sense as she put it into her pocket and headed for the door. Whatever it meant could wait for tomorrow; right now, she had to get back to the hospital before her parents began to get worried. The city life was hard because of the cramped populous, and the crime, but at least she could walk very short distances to everywhere she needed to go. One thing keeping her family here was the ability to travel everywhere within the city without the need for a car, which they couldn't yet afford. The hospital and her recent acquiring of power were two thoughts plaguing her mind at that particular moment in time, and as she proceeded to get closer to the hospital, she saw her parents walking as well.

                "Nakia!" her father shouted, trying to get her attention. The looks on their faces told her right away that she had given them quite a worry, so she carefully planned her words. "I thought you'd been shot!" She took a moment to make sure what she would shortly say was what she needed to get across.

                "No," she lied, "I just got nicked by the purse robber. Wasn't anything that a few treatments couldn't get fixed right away." Her father seemed satisfied by her lie, but her mother kept some of the worry she had earlier. She knew the right words to say for any particular moment, and she'd gotten out of being grounded before just by being able to say the right thing at the right time. Talents like this came in handy in occasions like this one.

                "That's good to hear," her mother said in a slightly worried tone. "I'm glad you didn't get hurt. So, I guess you can go back to school tomorrow, huh?" Just at that particular moment, she happened to look behind her, and saw a classmate leaning against a building a few blocks down the street. She knew his name to be Gohan, but where she got that information from she didn't know. The instant her eyes met his and he noticed the gig was up, he dodged between two buildings and was gone before she knew it.

                "Let's get home," her father said, and both her and her mother agreed.

                That night saw her having the most unusual dream she'd ever had. There she was, high in the air over a planet, just floating in the air as though nothing seemed different. Although the air was heavy, she could see across to the right where an intense battle was going on. Several warriors were unable to take to the sky to help their comrade, instead lending him their powers in order to vanquish the enemy. In front of her was the tall guy she'd met earlier, the one that gave her the bean that healed her instantly. His hair was golden—and he had the same glow that she had in the gymnasium—but she remembered faces and it had to be him. A huge mass of a person floated directly in front of him, and he struggled with all his might to fend off the mighty one. She recognized the villain…almost subconsciously.

                "Broly?" she whispered. "BROLY!" Startled, she began to shout his name and float towards the battle site. Answers were what she wanted. "I need to talk to you!" Her words seemed to be spoken in vain as the warrior turned to her as an afterthought then back to Goku. However, he did say one thing.

                "Kill…Kakarot…"

                All at once she felt a powerful force taking hold in her mind; gripping her head in agony, she viciously sprung out of the dream, out of bed, all at once. Looking around her, her dark room was illuminated by the brilliant glow of…super Saiyan—she realized. That's what it was called. _I must kill Kakarot…it's my only mission…_

                Not fully aware of her own thoughts and emotions, she pushed open the window to her room, and pushing her ki out through her feet, took off like a bottle rocket into the sky. Furiously looking left and right revealed few ki signatures to her, and the nearest one was three hundred miles to the west, in the middle of the western desert. Angrily, a burst of ki from her feet gave her a jolt in the direction of the desert. Her only mission, kill Kakarot, burned deeply within her mind. If this ki wasn't her target, she'd just have to go on a search.

                "You're looking for me, aren't you?" She whirled around in midair to see who the voice was, and her eyes dimmed. The target decided to make his presence known and come to her over the eastern forest. He looked calm and quiet while she had her teeth gritted and her fists clenched.

                "I didn't think you'd be this easy to locate," she grunted, her aura flaring up every minute or two. Her muscles began to grow as her anger pushed her towards Ultra Super Saiyan, breaking through the sleeves of her pajama shirt. Her pajama pants—although bulging from her increased muscles—seemed as though they would hold. "You…know why I'm here." He did. Although she didn't precisely know (she wasn't controlling herself), he did.

                It didn't need a warning from her to kick off the battle. Just a wrong look from Goku caused her to rocket towards him and propel her fist in a right hook towards his face, which he effortlessly dodged. Not the very instant after she missed, she attempted an uppercut, which got turned aside by a mere tilting back of his head. He twisted his body to the side, just a microsecond fast enough to avoid a kick, then tilting the other way to avoid another. His flying backwards a bit prompted her to follow him, attempt an axe-handle smash (which easily missed due to his speed), then try another kick. She was so caught up in swinging at him she didn't notice when she threw two fists at his head at the same time, he grabbed her wrists with his hands and held her arms tight. He had the same glow as her.

                "If you're gonna kill me, you're gonna have to learn the proper way of fighting," he said, driving his knee upward into her gut. An instant later brought his foot upwards at her face, throwing her at least four feet away from him. He remained calm, avoided getting angry, and corrected her faults; this was not the act of a man protecting himself, this was the act of a martial arts instructor giving lessons. It angered her beyond comprehension. "You have power, but you don't know how to use it right."

                "OH YEAH?!" she shouted. "THEN HOW WOULD _YOU_ USE IT IF YOU WERE ME?!" Her vicious yelling did not deter his calm expression.

                "Let's see here, since you're trying to kill me," he instructed, "you should at least either go to Super Saiyan two, or remain at Super Saiyan one, because Ultra Super Saiyan gives you additional muscle mass which kills your speed. A transformation that gives you only brute strength is useless. Also, you're so caught up in anger that you forget to predict where your enemy will move next." She'd heard enough; blasting towards him, she anticipated him teleporting behind her to try a finishing blow. Her hunch proved true.

                He saw her quickly move towards him in attack position, so thinking she hadn't learned yet, he teleported behind her to hastily finish her off; instead, he got caught off guard with a foot directly on his chin. Rocketing towards her with elbow pointed like a joust, she speared him with it directly at his chest, and flew him into a cliff wall. She then punched him with the back of her left hand, which was to distract him from her ferociously plowing her right fist into his stomach, then using the force of the upswing to drive him through layers of solid rock. Once painfully separated from the rock,  He looked down, but she was nowhere in sight. His ki sensing ability caught her an instant before she would have flown straight through him. With her anger causing her power to rise even further, her muscles shrank to her normal size and lightning began to leave the dark clouds overhead and become part of her aura. She'd achieved Super Saiyan two. She looked up at him a second too late. He took the opening advantage.

                He was a few inches away from her by the time she saw him. In the space of a microsecond, he charged all the way to Super Saiyan three, drove a mighty fist into her abdomen and powered back down to normal far too swiftly for any normal person to see or feel.

"Sleep," he merely commanded, as she fell limp into his arms. "Our lesson for tonight is completed."

When she woke up, the morning sun beamed in through her open window. Pulling herself to a seated position on her bed took a slight struggle; her entire frame ached as though she were stiff as a board. Yet, strangely, she never felt more alive in the morning. Some euphoria she couldn't explain rattled around in her mind, making her feel livelier than she'd ever been. Then it hit her.

The memories of the night's battle rapidly came back to her as she went into the bathroom and took off her slightly shredded pajamas. _Wow,_ she thought, calling to mind her attacks. _I thought I was doing great, but he told me my style sucked._ She got in the shower, and went to wash her hair—the fact that it hung more clumped together didn't affect much—when she noticed something new had been added. Something wet that hung from her lower back immediately north of her rear. _A…a tail? I've got a tail?_

_Of course,_ a quick thought reminded her. _Saiyans__ have tails. Just don't look at the full moon or you'll become a ravaging ape._ Calming down, she cleaned herself off and got out to dry herself. She took a hasty peak in the shower—no blood. She checked her panties, and again, no blood. She'd only been on her period for a day? That didn't make sense.

_Another Saiyan feature,_ her thoughts told her again. _Saiyan__ females don't menstruate but one day a year._ Very effective, she thought. She hastily dressed and left the bathroom.

"Honey?" called her mother's voice from downstairs. "Are you gonna come down and get breakfast?" she thought a minute.

"No, I'll get it on the way," she said, then grabbed her pack and purse and flew out through her open window.


	3. Into the Mystic

Don't Look At Me Like That

By Moonraker One

CHAPTER THREE - Into The Mystic

                Flight was a feeling she'd never experienced before.

                The wind in her face provided a sense of ease and disconnection with the Earth as she rocketed over the city. For her to go about flight without regard to witnesses seemed strange at first, but then again, with her power, she figured, there was no way she would be affected seriously. Also, she flew much too fast for people to see a lot. Her first target before going to school would be her breakfast, so she swooped down to the nearest dark alley in order to go to the nearest McDonalds. In her mind, thoughts of how she was going to practice her new power today, in order to more properly control Super Saiyan. However, her plan came up short when, shortly after landing, a man put a knife up to her throat while he stood behind her.

                "You smell good," he said, keeping the blade to her neck. Frustrated, she put her hand around the blade, and crushed it without it even nicking her skin. Immediately proceeding the destruction of his weapon, she leaned her head back quickly, hurtling him twenty feet backwards to slam against a brick wall.

                "You don't," she muttered, and began walking. The streets were filled with pedestrians on the sidewalks and cars driving, honking furiously at each other. A déjà vu scene came to mind as she saw a teen running up hastily upon a elderly woman's purse with arm outstretched. Nakia lifted her index finger, and with a mild surge of ki, threw him up against the light pole feet behind the old woman. Finally, with a slight bit of walking—and, fortunately, few incidents—she came up on the restaurant. Once she'd ordered her food and eaten it, she was on her way to school.

                 Strolling into the main hallway, she saw a crew of repairmen working on the holes in the walls that she had formed by the kicking of a trash can. Her locker didn't initially want to open, so by putting her finger up to the combination dial, she used her ki to line up all the holes inside the lock, opening it with little problem. She put all her books into her pack and shut the locker, noticing one of her classmates standing next to her. "Oh, Gohan! I didn't notice you!" she stated, catching the better of his attention because she previously hadn't heard his name from him. Carefully thinking of a response to the confused look on his face, she replied, "I looked you up in the school directory." Although she'd been in class with him before, she never before noticed exactly the "warrior" aspects of him; now that she'd unlocked (at least partially) her power as a Saiyan, she could sense his ki, and his stance—no matter how calm it seemed to be—meant that he never let his guard up, even when at peace.

                _S…Son of Kakarot! Kill!_

                An instantaneous, overwhelming desire to spill blood over came her mind all at once. The hallway, fortunately, cleared out a few moments earlier as students rushed to class, as was Gohan; however, her aura began to slowly flare up towards Super Saiyan, and the fact that his walking pace began to slow down signaled that he could sense it. Angrily removing her pack from her shoulders, she mildly threw it behind her, causing it to smash a locker door in. "Y…you…won't get away with…killing me…"she muttered.

                All at once he whirled around to avoid a flying kick sent his way. Ducking neatly beneath her attack forced him to prepare quickly for a separate attempt at his chest, which he barely dodged by moving slightly backward. A left handed uppercut caught him slightly off guard, but fortunately he was able to quickly recover from the strike. The moment she threw a straight punch towards his chest, he was able to power up to Super Saiyan and blast her in the abdomen with a kick of his own, sending her flying out the building through a door. He made sure he pushed the button on his watch to activate his Saiyaman costume (his helmet barely stayed on his head), and pressed the battle outside.

                Calmly, he stared her down as the two of them floated silently in midair. "It's been almost nine years, Broly," Gohan flatly stated. "I didn't think you'd be coming back. Much less as a female reincarnation." Nakia said nothing; she merely launched towards him again. Her speed was amazing, and her power had already surpassed Ultra Super Saiyan. Gohan had reached his apex of Super Saiyan two, but her power seemed to be reaching his at an alarming rate. At first, her attack seemed to be erratic, childish even—but not for long. She seemed to be gaining years of fighting experience as she began to predict better where and when her opponent threw his attacks. He knew he couldn't keep up the struggle much longer, as her speed began to overtake his ability to read her blows. Then it happened; she turned the tide of their combat instantly with a single blow to Gohan's stomach (she caught him off guard on a left handed upswing), to which she added an axe-handle smash, sending him plummeting towards the ground. Gravel saw flight for at least twenty yards from the impact. But before she could fly down to finish him off, a ki signature—no, make that several—came into her vicinity.

                And a blow from an especially powerful Super Saiyan Three Goku caught her defenseless, and thankfully, rendered her unconscious.

                "Kakarot, you know what we have to do," Vegeta calmly stated, watching the shiftless form of the girl as she remained in dream land. From the moment he'd first lain his eyes on her, and felt her ki, he knew she was trouble. Her beauty was a mask; the evil within her definitely spelled trouble for all humanity. For, as he knew, this girl's power far exceeded any of the Z-warriors—even Goku—but since she hadn't yet come into her power, they still had a chance to implement his plan. "We have to kill her while she hasn't yet achieved full power." Unbelievably, Goku shook his head.

                "No, Vegeta," he explained. Maybe the Saiyan Prince didn't see it, but of all people, Goku himself did. "We can't kill her. She's slowly coming into control over Broly's influence."

                "Kakarot?! ARE YOU INSANE!?" loudly blurted Vegeta. "SHE'S THE LEGENDARY FRIKKIN' SUPER SAIYAN! HER ONLY DESIRE IS TO KILL ALL LIFE!" He believed every word of what he bellowed, even if the third class warrior didn't.

                "I'm not going to allow you to kill her, Vegeta, because I sense an evil may soon come to threaten Earth, and…" He'd been getting disturbing visions in his mind, but he refused to believe it at first. He didn't have a clue as to what it was, but it was BAD.

                "What?!" Vegeta sincerely couldn't see what the hell the clown had against simply murdering the girl before she did the same to billions.

                "Well, I think she's Broly's reincarnation because an evil is coming that the Kais wanted us to prepare her for."

                "That's preposterous," explained Vegeta.

                "Is it, Vegeta? I mean, the reason I'm alive today is because North Kai told me I had to come down to Earth to see that a certain someone didn't destroy it. I was granted another life by the upper kais because I was supposed to prepare this girl for an evil that approaches as we speak."

                His speech took the prince by surprise; he did wonder why Goku had been allowed to return to the world of the living after Cell killed him, but he didn't expect this kind of thing. This new piece of information didn't come exactly as a pleasant surprise. Secretly, Vegeta had been getting a few signs of impending evil himself, but refused to believe it; the piece-of-trash planet he'd settled for was so out of the way that it seemed absurd to him that someone would actually go out of their way to conquer the mudball. Nonetheless, evil had come here in the past, and he considered for a moment that perhaps the third class warrior was correct. Even so, he didn't see how this girl could be used as a tool in preparation for evil.

                "Okay, Kakarot," he uttered, trying his best not to sound too defeated, "let's say for a moment that you're right. Let's pretend something vicious is coming. How do you propose that we get her ready in time to face it when we don't know anything about it?"

                His question—although perfectly predictable—caught the lesser classed Saiyan without an answer. If he provided personal training for her, there could be no assurance that she would get herself under control by the time that whatever was coming got there. He didn't, however, think he had a genuine choice. He knew the only way for her to gain control over her own power despite the destructive Broly inside her body was to improve her mind as well as her body. "I guess," he said, thinking of the idea as it came to him. "I guess I'm gonna just have to train her mind and body. It's the only way."

                Vegeta shook his head. "I can't believe the Great Kakarot is such an idiot regarding such an important thing. You're talking about providing one of our most powerful enemies with a way to come into her power more readily!"

                "No, Vegeta, I don't think she's as evil as Broly."

                Vegeta sniggered a bit. "You obviously don't think enough, then."

                "Uggh, my stomach," grumbled Nakia as she forced herself to a seated position. "Wow, what the hell happened?"

                "That's what we'd like to know," hastily added Goku. "One minute I sense my son's ki at school, perfectly normal, the next minute, a powerful burst of ki appears. Why'd you go after Gohan anyway?" Gritting her teeth within her closed mouth, she furiously debated whether or not she should tell him the truth; after all, she'd been very lucky the first time. Then again, she figured, maybe he'd be less rough on her if she merely told him the truth.

                "I just took one look at Gohan, and felt his ki, and boom! I got this feeling of bloodlust," she answered, as calmly and truthfully as she possibly could. After all, it didn't take much for her to go off the deep end, a trait she had to work more carefully on.

                "Sounds like a winner to me, Kakarot," Vegeta sarcastically interjected. Goku shot him a look that instantly shut him up, and then faced her.

                "Look, Ms. Lemke," he stated, coolly gathering his words. He had to go about this case very delicately; any slipups in training and she'd be on the dark side faster than he could blink. "I can't have you having these mood swings anymore." She winced, preparing herself for the big one. He was going to take her by the neck right here, and easily kill her without her being able to put up much of a struggle. Somehow, he could see her tensed up fist at her right side.

                "You're going to kill me, aren't you?"

                "As much as I'd love to," the Saiyan prince said, saying his part, "I can't. It's up to Kakarot here to decide what to do."

                "Which leads me to tell you what my plan is," explained Goku. "I believe an evil force is approaching Earth. I think one of the reasons Broly was reincarnated as you is because this evil force is so powerful, that the gods need you to help me defeat it. Thus, effective immediately, you, my son, and me we're all going to train in a place called the Room of Spirit and Time." Vegeta looked at him.

                "How? I thought you can't spend more than forty-eight hours in that chamber!"

                "I got twenty hours left," Goku explained, "and Gohan has a full twenty-four. It'll work out."

                Nakia sat upright in the bed, confused as to whether or not what she was hearing was correct. "You…you're gonna train me? Really?!" Goku nodded, signaling that what he was saying was true.

                "Yeah, I'm gonna make sure you're completely ready for what is up ahead," Goku instructed. "what I gotta make sure, though, is that once I take you back to your parents, now, that you don't tell them anything out of the ordinary? After all, you're gonna be getting a year's training in a day." She non-verbally agreed, and flew off towards her house.

                "NAKIA!" shouted her mother, the instant she walked through the front door. "We got a call this morning that you didn't go to school! Did you play hooky!? This isn't like you!" Her angry tone, indicated that she was in for quite the lashing out. Indeed what she'd learned today put a damper on her social life, but on the other hand she had little choice.

                "A kid I knew was sent to the hospital," she lied, "and I felt like I had to go with him to make sure!" Her excuse, although predictably a rather thin one, seemed to stall her mother long enough to think. This was Nakia's strategy every time she got into a dispute with her mother; if she could get her mother to stall, it would require her to think, and that would throw her off enough to break her claim. Sure enough, as her mother thought about it, the weak excuse fit. After all, Elizabeth Lemke's daughter wasn't one to run off from school for no reason or do any childish things like that. At least, she realized, in her own mind.

                Snorting a burst of air out her nose, Nakia's mother shook her head and accepted the weak cop-out. "Okay, Nakia," she told her daughter, "I'll buy it this time. But next time, I don't want any reason to think you did anything but go to school like you normally do. Capiche?"

                "Yeah, I understand." Nakia's main problem was that she already agreed to train with her new sensei, Goku, and here she stood, agreeing not to do anything out of the ordinary. Certainly, she figured, being a Saiyan warrioress counted as being out of the ordinary. Surely, she thought, having to train to prepare for approaching evil counted as out of the ordinary. How she could go about a whole year's worth of training in one day without her parents becoming suspicious of the time spent away from home could be another detail she didn't have the answer to.

                "Oh, Nakia?" inquired her mother. "Are you still on for spending the night at your friend's house tomorrow night?" A bright smile made itself onto the face of Nakia Lemke; here she stood, desperately searching for an excuse to go out and train for a day, and her mother just happened to hand her one perfectly legitimate excuse. No better symbol of fate could exist.

                "Um…sure!" she agreed. Definitely then, she was still on for it.

                The next afternoon, after school, Nakia waited for Gohan to show up out behind campus in order to escort her to the Room of Spirit and Time. The ki signatures of warriors all over the Earth seemed to be gathering near a point high in the sky, so she figured that's where this chamber had to be. Nothing of the entire, complicated process made even the slightest bit of sense to her; how in the world could one get an entire year's worth of martial arts training in a single twenty-four hour period? Had to be magic, she figured.

                "Ms. Lemke?" Gohan said, gently strolling up to where she was leaning against the wall of the school. "I'm supposed to take you to the chamber, in order that we get in some training."

                She shook her head. "Please! Call me Nakia! I hate all these formal introductions," she responded, "and tell me one thing beforehand; how do you get a year in a day?" Gohan gave a slight grin.

                "It seems impossible," he began to explain, "until you see the inside of it. Inside the chamber, is a world as big as Earth, but with ten times the gravity and a fourth of the oxygen. Temperatures vary between negative forty and a hundred twenty degrees Fahrenheit. It's a chamber that, once you close the door, all the outside world is shut out. Time goes by faster in the chamber, which makes twenty-four hours outside a year inside. Also, you cannot spend more than forty-eight outside hours' of time inside the chamber or else the exit vanishes and you're stuck forever."

                "Wow," she merely exclaimed. "Sounds like I'll be getting a lot stronger."

                "C'mon. Let's go." With that, the two of them streaked off into the sky.

                The sheer magnitude of Kami's lookout always was the first thing to strike visitors whenever they came. One of the first things that she noticed when she landed on the upside down hemisphere that was the lookout, automatically was the size of the place. Close to thrice the size of a football field in diameter, it easily had enough space to occupy close to six or seven hundred people. Gohan helped her along as she didn't want to move, just to take in the magnificence of the palace of the guardian of Earth. A short, dark-skinned servant named Mr. Popo came up beside to lead her to a single door with a strange type of clock above it.

                "In here is the Room of Spirit and Time," explained Goku, strolling up to the other two. "I'll be spending ten of the months of inside time with you, and Gohan'll finish off the time." A thought crossed her mind, one she couldn't help but bring up.

                "You really trust me that much?" she asked.

                "I'm gonna train you so well that I won't need to," he finished.

                "Let me remind you that the first thing we have to get under control is your automatic response," Goku explained, as the three of them stepped into the chamber. While Nakia marveled at the blankness of the massive world inside the Room of Spirit and Time, the Gohan tried to think of a way he could put under control her instant bloodlust. Both him and his father understood why; she had in her mind the thoughts of a rather sadistic warrior.

                "Before we do anything else, let's try and see what happens." Goku's suggestion seemed justified, but neither of the other two were perfectly calm about what the result would be. However, taking the offer, Nakia ambled out into the wide, open blankness. Clinching her hands into fists at her side, the dark, vicious memories of her past welled up at the front of her mind, and just like before, she felt herself wanting to murder the very first thing she came across.

                _Must…KILL! MUST FIGHT MUST…Van Morrison!_

                The singer's name registered almost as an afterthought as Gohan held in his hand a plastic-wrapped CD. Nakia did not take but an instant to snatch the wrapped case out of his hand, and marvel at the collection she had; checking the back, every song she'd gotten familiar with over the radio was contained on the thin, circular sheet of plastic and silver within the case. Everything from _And It Stoned Me_ to _Moondance_ to _Into The Mystic_ had been professionally torched onto the underside of a rotating piece of reflective plastic. She was far too engrossed in the gift he'd just given her to notice something particularly startling.

                She was still in Super Saiyan form, but couldn't think of death. Or murder.

                "Notice something different?" Goku's question struck her as unusual, until she looked at herself. One look at her own aura, and she practically fell over.

                "I…eh…Am I really still in Super Saiyan form?!" she shrieked. Then she realized he was correct.

                "Now I want you to power down, and try it again," Goku explained, "this time not trying to think of any angry thoughts. Just block out everything except you and your power, and it'll come to the surface." She closed her eyes and let go, returning to normal. Deep within the recesses of her body, she could see a well of ki which sat like a circular pond at the center of her soul, endlessly pouring out and flowing throughout her body. Goku and Gohan's ki reserves appeared in her mind as well, although she kept them as an afterthought. The center pool of ki, she mentally pulled at the surface until she forced a large chunk of it to break the gentle surface, creating a flood of energy moving about her body. The dark inside of her soul suddenly became illuminated as the ki itself caused a brilliant light within that expanded to accommodate all inner space. Quickly it expanded too much, and pushed out of her body. When she opened her eyes, she noticed her muscles taut, her hair pushed slightly upward by the wind of her ki surges, and most of all, her own limits and weaknesses.

                "Great. Now try to attack me."

                She swung a right hook at Goku's face, only to see it avoided altogether. Predicting him to attempt a knee shot from his position, she flung her right elbow at his chest, almost nailing him save for a last moment teleportation, which she anticipated and responded to by a powerful left side kick. However, he avoided that attack too, and disappeared. She couldn't feel his ki in the moment he moved, but expected him to try a flying kick at her back, so she too vanished, about a moment fast enough. He whooshed by her just a nanosecond too slow, for as he flew by, she snatched him by the left arm, and brought her knee up at it. Unfortunately, she nailed his arm just a bit hard, as he let a piercing shout almost drowning out the tell-tale snap of a broken bone. Thus both learned a valuable lesson; don't let your guard up while training.

                "Oh shit!" she exclaimed, as they both landed. His half-limp left arm hung by his side as Gohan hastily ran up.

                "Thus we come to part two of today's training," he said, wincing through pain and forcing a half-smile. "Reiki healing." Gohan slid his hand up and down his father's arm, until he located the site of the broken arm; it had been nearly crushed at the elbow. He motioned, and Nakia came up closer.

                "Put your hand on the site of the injury, and feed into it just the right amount of ki into it to force an instant heal." His instructions made it seem unusual that he would trust her with his father's arm, but obviously he was merely following a request. She closed her eyes and saw the flow of his ki disrupted at the site of the joint, so ever-so-gently she pushed portions of her ki into it, redirecting the flow of ki to where it should be. At first she put too much in and Goku let out a penetrating scream, but in the end, she got it right and felt the bone particles pull back together and re-fuse, forming the elbow as though nothing had happened.

                "Take a short break, and we finish the day up with meditation. See? You're learning already! You've learned to—at least partially—master Super Saiyan, and Reiki healing. I guarantee once this year's up you'll won't be able to wait to show this stuff off to your friends."

                _First, I'm gonna pop this CD into my Walkman,_ she thought. _THEN_ _I can get back to training._


	4. Everybody's Got A Hungry Heart

Don't Look At Me Like That

By Moonraker One

Author's Note: I'm going to clear up an issue regarding the timeline of this story: this story takes place about a few months before the Budokai that leads up to the Buu saga. Goku died fighting Cell so far, and trained in Other World. Since none of the movies (Broly's first appearance included) were part of the series' timeline, I decided to put the first fight against Broly (where Goku kills him with an uppercut through the stomach) in the three year time period before the androids' appearance. Remember last chapter, Gohan said, "It's been nine years, Broly." ? That was a timeline clue. Sorry if it was a little weak.

CHAPTER FOUR - "Everybody's Got A Hungry Heart"

Gohan sat down next to his father, all the while trying desperately to think of a way to sum up the billions of thoughts he kept trying to quell. From his previous quarrel with Nakia, he developed an immediate queasy feeling against her. It was just something about the way she would fly off the deep end that turned him away from her. He could tell Goku was wrestling with the thought of how much training she needed, and exactly where to apply which lessons; a predictable thought for his father. Most likely, Gohan's own thoughts had never occurred to his dad. If they did, he shrugged them off easily.

"Um, dad?" his not-so-eloquent introduction to his thoughts did the trick, despite his beliefs. Goku turned to him and could right away read his son's mind, seeing all the worries plaguing the scholar/warrior. He had his own secrets to keep and he had to get this girl in shape for the evil that was coming, and at the same time he wished the upper kais—none of whom he knew even existed before North Kai's reminding—would have told him even a little about what he stood against. Even so, he knew this girl had unbelievable potential.

"Something on your mind, son?" Goku asked, uselessly; he already knew his son's thoughts. Gohan predictably shook his head.

"Nothing much, it's just…" he struggled for words, "…I don't think you know the complexity of what we're dealing with here." His slightly presumptuous statement getting through easily, was a shock to him. Goku put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Gohan, Nakia has potential like I've never seen before. At Super Saiyan two she's just a little bit below my max of Super Saiyan three. I suspect that after this year in here's up, she'll outclass us all." The scholar scoffed, just like his dad predicted.

"But dad! Doesn't that make you the _least_ bit nervous about her?!" Goku raised a questioning eyebrow, as though his son didn't understand some crucial aspect of what had just been said.

"Son, I'll admit, when I first thought of her power, I was frightened." Frightened, Gohan thought, could be just a little too mild an understatement. "But, she's not evil. With proper training, we'll never hear another peep from Broly. She'll inherit the power as _her own_, and possibly even improve upon it. I already believe she has a deeper reserve of ki than her predecessor." Gohan saw the moment, and acted on it by interrupting.

"Dad, that's my point! We beat Broly because he was crazed, and wasted a ton of energy! Even when she goes off half-cocked, she has almost perfect control and can predict movements better than her past life! If she's stronger than _you_, how the hell do you expect _any_ of us to stand a chance?!" His harsh tone and sharp words didn't stress Goku, who had the patience of a saint, primarily, because he defined the word just by being alive. He rubbed his son's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," he reassured, "because if you worry, you miss life. We'll be fine, and we need her. Another thing, _you_ need the training in here too. Slacking off for seven years didn't help."

"Dad, mom said…"

"Chi-Chi has made stupid mistakes before! I always found a way to convince her that training was necessary. Don't feel ashamed; you'll get most of the training you need in here."

Nakia had, rather accidentally, overheard most of their conversation. Mixed feelings weighed on her mind, because on one hand, it angered her that she be used as a problem-fixing tool. Quickly, the other half of her brain reminded her that she posed a threat to lots of people, and every breath she could take were a gift from Goku's patience and his relentless denial of those (Vegeta) who wanted her dead. On several occasions, the well-experienced Saiyan could have done her in and justified it as the better interest of man-kind. The fact that he didn't amazed her as she swung fists at the air, regulating her ki with the skill of a master after only twenty minutes of keeping herself in Super Saiyan form.

_Are you ever gonna avenge me,_ Broly's voice echoed in her mind. She rolled her eyes.

_Blow off,_ she merely thought, silencing her inner demon by charging up further and propelling her fists at the wind. Unbeknownst to her, Gohan stood at the sidelines, carefully analyzing her stance, moves, and power as she blasted fists at a target that wasn't there. One thought Gohan found himself thinking, proved that even for the nerd in him, red blood coursed his arteries. How her curves suited her beautifully while she moved with the flow of aura. Although her skin looked as Caucasian as any other girl he knew, her gypsy heritage showed in the color of her hair, how it shined, and the very structure of her face; yet it wasn't a hindrance. In fact, it made her, well, her. Then he shook his head.

_Pull your head out of the gutter,_ thought Gohan. _If her beauty pulls you in, you'll forget the evil within._ Prying his gaze off her figure proved a difficult—but not impossible—task. He flew over to his dad and began sparring to take his mind off her. She seemed to gain a good amount of skill just by swinging at the air. Goku didn't seem to notice the slight bit of distraction caused by the girl, but knew true to form if she was indeed to gain complete control over her own power, it would require the use of more direct training methods. "Gohan?" Goku said, halting the small sparring match with Gohan.

"Hmm?" was the reply.

"I'd like to spar with her myself for a moment before we all begin training as a group."

Gohan nodded and stepped aside, signaling for Nakia to step up to the plate with the skilled warrior who'd turned aside the likes of Frieza. Nakia and Goku bowed to each other, then immediately took up stance. She pressed the opening assault with a right hook, then a corresponding left, making sure to quickly duck beneath a straight punch sailed in as response to her opening moves. From the crouched position, she managed a hasty uppercut to his jaw, bending him backwards slightly, but he used the returning momentum to head-butt her, forcing her to be in the path of a gut jab. With his left hand, Goku went for a side punch to her head, but found it grabbed mid-swing, and a side kick sent in opposition, thrusting him to the ground a few feet away from her. The entire time period from opening punch to him being sent to the floor was less than two seconds.

"Can't say I didn't expect that," he quipped. "You're getting a lot better. Let's see how well we do at full power." Gohan stepped forward to interject the decision.

"Dad!" he argued. "Don't you think that's a bit of a bad idea?!" Goku shook his head, as if confused by the statement.

"No, I want to make sure I know what she's completely capable of." Saying his peace enabled him to be sure of himself as he powered up to Super Saiyan 3. She tightened her fists as she pulled at the surface of her inner pool of ki, expanding it out of herself, pushing herself to the limits of her power. At the peak of her apex of Super Saiyan 2, she almost equaled her much more experienced opponent. Looking straight into his eyes cleared her mind as she instantly ducked beneath a flying kick attempt. She then leaped to a standing position behind him, and threw a sideways-aimed kick that he barely avoided by disappearing. Reappearing beside her enabled him to drive his elbow into her side, throwing her backwards a bit. It would not deter her, however, from pressing a counterassault. The instant she got back on her feet she turned sideways to avoid a left hook, which put her in just the perfect position to drive her elbow into his face, then blast him away from her by delivering a side kick into his abdomen. She then came in straight-on for a double chop to his neck, which he avoided by grabbing both her wrists, although he found it extremely difficult to hold her back. Knowing he had only an instant to react, he kneed her in the chest, then delivered a high axe kick to her chin, the force of which throwing her a few feet backwards on the floor. He put his hands on his knees to recover his breath, but was completely amazed by what happened next.

Where he had burnt up almost a third of his starting power in just the few seconds he was in this form, but she leaped to her feet, with barely a fraction of her reserves used up. Truly, his foe had improved since he defeated Broly, those nine years prior. The legendary super Saiyan, in his crazed fury to eliminate Goku, failed to recognize that by wasting his power, he was leading only to his ultimate demise. She, however, already knew to exercise control over her energy.

"I can't believe how skilled you are," Goku complimented. "I see you've already surpassed your predecessor's limits. Take a short break and we'll continue." Gohan approached his father after he'd powered down to normal. It seemed like the powerful Saiyan hero had learned something important from his brief scuffle with the teen Saiyan-ess.

"Dad, it looked like she gave you more training than you gave her," he noticed.

Goku shook his head as he desperately struggled for breath. "Y…yeah," he stammered, "we've gotta go about this carefully. She looks to be in control, but if we push her, she might turn to Broly."

"Either of you ready for round three?" Both Saiyans groaned as they turned in surprise to face her; neither of them could see a significant decrease in power since the last two rounds ended. Goku struggled to catch his breath due to the fact that his Super Saiyan three roasted a good chunk of his ki, and Gohan doubted his own ability to put up much of a fight after seeing her systematically take apart his father with only the least amount of physical exertion. Nakia didn't understand her talents either; previously, she was just an ordinary teen. Now she was a Saiyan female that had the legendary power that only came once every thousand years. Feeling the depths of her reserve of ki, she felt as though it had no end, and from what Goku could tell, she nearly had twice the amount of reserve energy as him.

"Since she's already learning at an exponential rate," Goku noticed, "we might as well work to improve upon my limits. Gohan, just some ordinary sparring with us should get the fighting mode back into your system, and I need to work on my reserve so I can hold my apex longer. Okay?" Gohan and Nakia nodded, and threw themselves into combat stances. Goku grinned, and with a golden surge of energy, a second version of himself materialized next to the main body.

"Split form?!" Gohan cried. "That's Piccolo's technique!"

"Doubt he'll mind if I borrow it from him."

The struggle kicked off when Goku charged up to Super Saiyan two at the same time as his son doing the same thing, and they began the furious volley of kicks and punches with both sides doing their best to anticipate the other's moves. Meanwhile, the other Goku and Nakia made another attempt at full power. He knew the only way he could hope to outmatch her would be to push his own frame to its utmost limits with his Super Saiyan three. Thus he charged up to his maximum, and she went to Super Saiyan two, just like she had before. She launched the opening attack which involved a flying kick attempt to his face, a move that he narrowly predicted and avoided, allowing him to bring an uppercut to her chin, forcing her back only an instant. It didn't take half of that instant for her to elbow him in the chest and attempt a mid body chop that he ducked beneath at the last moment. Appearing behind her enabled him to do a standing side kick that caught her in her middle back, thrusting her to the floor, and he followed the whole thing up by appearing above her and sailing down with hopes to hit her in the back. She dematerialized and reappeared at his side and elbowed him directly in the head, or at least tried to. He avoided and tripped her with a sweep kick, but she jumped in front of him before he could follow through for a counterassault. With speed previously unheard of, even from her, she zipped around him the moment before he could land a jab to her gut, and kneed him in the back after slamming an elbow to his head. He used the downward momentum to ricochet off the ground and land on his feet, facing in the direction she was in, but noticed she was gone. Furiously he searched for his opponent.

Too late.

She whooshed directly in front of him and wasted no time in bringing an upward fist crashing into the space between his gut and his chest, dropping him to the ground, unconscious. The second form she'd been fighting became a golden ray of energy again, and merged with the main personality. However, Gohan and the main personality of Goku were the most confused and startled by the mysterious turn of events.

"That…simply was incredible," Goku panted, gathering his breath from not one, but two intense battles that went on at the same time. "I don't believe it. Already she's learned my attack style, and has developed several different ways of defeating it. How could she possibly understand my style already?!" Gohan didn't have a clue. All of a sudden, though, Nakia's calm demeanor became a foreboding symbol of what might lie ahead; she clutched her head in agony.

_Let me out._

Broly's calm command from within her conflicted with her own thoughts and beliefs. However it wouldn't stop.

_Let me out._

With each time saying it, the dark voice became more intense, more violent. As if to worsen matters, the agonizing pain which became apparent with each vigorous whip of her head from side to side, could only mean that she was struggling with the way her mind was functioning. A battle raged on, her consciousness struggling against Broly's soul.

_LET ME OUT!_

As a nervous Gohan hit his maximum, and his just-as-nervous father did the same, she no longer clutched her head in pain. Her fists clenched at her side could only mean that she'd lost her inner struggle. Bolts of pure energy shot off of her body as her aura showed itself, and her flashed golden—then yellowish green. Both Saiyans had seen this before, when on the false planet of Vegeta. The level of Super Saiyan Legendary was one that only the one true super Saiyan of myth could become, and it seemed to have the aura of the first level of super Saiyan, and the power of Super Saiyan two. Her once proud smile now symbolized as a beacon of evil: a furious grin.

Goku attempted to dodge but her speed improved to such a degree that he was caught by a flying knee to his side just before he could move. As a Super Saiyan three, he found he could recover quickly and reemerge for an attack on her frontally, while Gohan tried a rear assault. Despite their wonderfully harmonized melee, she used her speed to duck, causing their fists to collide with each other's faces; a screw-up which she capitalized upon by elbowing them both in their abdomens and backhanding them both in their faces, after which she leaped away from them.

_Gohan,_ Goku telepathically signaled his son. _Can you hear me? You try to distract her, because I think I can defeat her if there's more than one of me._

_Are you sure?!_ Gohan shrieked in response. _If she really has more power than this, you're in deep trouble._

Without saying another word, Gohan flew off to Nakia, and found himself swinging at air when she vanished before he could punch her. Thus, his distraction lasted only a brief instant, due to the fact that she appeared behind him and viciously drove her knee into his lower back, causing him to screech out in pain and fall limp to the floor. Thankfully for Goku, it was a second long enough for him to create two super Saiyan three versions of himself; his own body, and a split form.

He gritted his teeth and flew off to face her; only four hour's inside the chamber time and already he was fighting off Broly again.


	5. Day Destroys A Night, Night Divides A Da...

Don't Look At Me Like That

By Moonraker One

A/N: My method of titling these chapters is I'll use a line from a Bruce Springsteen song, or a title of a Van Morrison song. This chapter breaks that pattern, with a line from a Doors song. An issue I gotta bring up: I've been getting emails asking me why I chose Nakia to be of gypsy heritage before she inherits her Saiyan might. Well, my blood is like this: 50% Hispanic, 10% Hungarian, 10% Polish, 15% German, 15% Gypsy, yet I look whiter than Simon Cowell. I've got more ethnic variety than a man-sized salad bowl!

CHAPTER FIVE - "Day Destroys a Night, Night Divides a Day,"

Nakia, driven by anger and hatred more than anything else, rocketed over the tiled floor to where the main personality of her opponent had been preparing himself. She launched a right hook, which by some miracle, he managed to dodge. Unfortunately, he didn't dodge fast enough to avoid being slammed in his gut by her knee, a blow that felt at least twice as strong as any of her previous attacks. A small pulse of blood splattered on her face from the force of her knee attack, but it didn't slow down the flurry of punches to his face and chest that followed. As he began to wear out, the other Goku came in from behind, and although she tried to dodge, she couldn't, and lost her momentum of attack when she yelped in pain. The Saiyan may not have been a Rhodes scholar, but in battle, he could calculate better than a Texas Instruments graphing utility. Without wasting a single instant, the Goku that was behind her locked her arms up in a full nelson, while the main personality, still bleeding from a cheek wound, Gathered as much ki in his hand as he could, and ferociously plowed his fist into her gut. Another time, another fight, he may have been gentle, even on an enemy; not here. Broly, he knew, would never accept anything that didn't involve the death of Goku, so he made sure he kept his assault on Nakia up until he was absolutely sure she'd lost enough of her reserve ki not to get back up for a few hours. A final punch to her forehead caused her to go limp, so the two of him became one, confident the worst was over.

Apparently, he'd miscalculated; she didn't move from being unconscious for close to four days. When she finally did stir, he made sure he kept his guard up completely. "Errhh," she moaned as she sat up in her bed. Looking around, both Saiyans kept their eyes on her like a hawk; apparently, what she hoped hadn't happened had. "Uggh…let me guess. Broly took over, heh?"

Goku nodded, with a very characteristic smile on his face. "Used up almost two times more power than I could safely use in order to put you out," he carefully explained. "Two and a half days of non-stop sleep really do wonders for serious losses of ki."

Nakia shook her head; the thought plaguing her mind was how long Goku's patience could hold out. It was only the gentle powerhouse's will that kept Vegeta from killing her when he had the chance and the desire. However, she believed that it would only take a few more "episodes" before even Goku wanted her dead. Gohan cleared his throat, and approached. "Nakia?" he started. "Since you're having problems with keeping control over yourself…" She cringed; he wasn't going to say the k-word, was he? She whipped her head around to both warriors, and the new serious look that appeared on Goku's face didn't spell good times.

"The physical training's gonna have to take a backseat to a technique I call, 'Elemental Mental Training,'" Goku finished. She breathed a sigh of relief. They weren't going to kill her after all. But wait, what was this "Elemental Mental Training?" "Nakia, come out into the open area with me and I'll help you with the meditation phase; Gohan, you can do whatever you want for about two hours, I think after that we'll be done.

Gohan took his time, practicing his fighting skills inside his meditative dream sequence, fighting opponents from the past like Raditz and Freeza, but every so often his train of thought would be interrupted by his wondering exactly what his father was thinking. Usually, the scholar/warrior had an easy time deciphering his father's thought process; but not here. Ever since the arrival of Nakia onto the scene, all the usual actions that Goku normally would have taken just seemed to be a bit frazzled. Ultimately, he decided it would be in his best interests if he merely gave up on the little bit of meditation he currently had undergone, and take a peek at what his father decided as proper training of the mind for Nakia.

Apparently, the two seemed to be full-on into it.

"Okay, Nakia?" Goku asked, making sure his pupil knew that she was ready. "Now that you're in a meditative state, push your mind even further down. Do you see the darkness of your inner body, near where your inner pool of ki is?" Her response was a nod.

"Great," he continued, "now plunge your mind into your pool of ki; it should feel a bit hot." From the sweat dripping off her forehead, he could tell that she managed to get this far along. "Now, after I tell you what to do next, I can't talk to you for the rest of the activity: Find the innermost room to your soul, and get inside." With his final instruction given, Goku used his psychic ability to probe what images she found as she dove deeper into her own spirit. He knew if she came across anything disturbing he'd be the first to get involved.

What her more experienced counterpart said earlier in the exercise, proved to be true; she felt pain as she continued pushing herself deeper into her soul. There simply must be depths, she thought, that the mind wasn't supposed to go beyond, but even so she pushed on. Her own pool of ki seemed to be limitless, yet after what seemed like an hour's worth of swimming her own energy, she saw a bottom that had a end, and along the wall near the floor of her pool of ki, a single door sat. It refused to open as she tried her hardest to pull it; with a bit of force, the lock decided to surrender, and the door opened without any resistance. Nothing could prepare her for what she saw.

_Nakia…Lem…ke…_ the tall, slender man with a strange demeanor said. From memory she knew this had to be the creature whose power was hers. He wasn't in Super Saiyan form, but she could tell he had power beyond imagination, even it didn't exactly belong to him at that particular moment.

"Are…Are you Broly?" her calm question seemed strange, considering she was just a little bit away from quivering from fear.

_Free me…_ His frail plea seemed miserable taking into account how powerful he was.

"I can't do that…and you know it." Suddenly, his plea became a demand, an order.

_FREE ME!_ The Broly that stood before her, had to be just the soul of him, for she was within her own soul, independent of his control, but still, here his spirit took tangible form. He snatched her into the air by his right hand, rapidly charging up to Super Saiyan two. Just the way she could feel how powerful he was put fear into her. His grip on her neck tightened as the sound of his maniacal laughter echoed through the chamber.

All of a sudden a flying knee slammed into the back of the legendary Super Saiyan. Nakia fell to the floor on her rear end, and looked up to see Goku standing over Broly, who lay on the ground, angrily trying to get up. "Nakia!" cried Goku, motioning for her to help him. "I want to knock him unconscious, that way we can tie him up!" Nodding, Nakia charged up as far as her power would allow her, and lifted Broly slightly off the floor, nailing him in the face as hard as she could. He fell out of it almost instantly. Goku and the girl both saw their chance. "NOW!" Goku shouted. Without wasting a moment, he fashioned some rope out of pure ki and they attached each of the Legendary Super Saiyan's limbs to the closest wall. When he came to, he struggled, but could not break the bonds that chained him.

Outside, in the chamber, once the two exited the dreamlike meditation, she looked at the warrior who'd enabled her to accomplish this end. "Thank…you Goku," she merely replied, "I'm glad we got him under control. You know, I've only known you for a short period of time, and you've already done so much for me."

Goku shook his head. "I've only helped you. Most of what's gone down you've done yourself. A good teacher is more of a resource than a textbook." His plan to get Broly more under control had passed without a hitch. Even Nakia, who normally heard Broly's voice inside her head when she didn't want to, could feel that he finally was under control. Perhaps, she thought, things were finally getting back to whatever state of normal that existed before.

Later that afternoon, in the chamber, as Goku and Gohan sparred with each other for awhile, Nakia sat on the step leading out into the wide open blank area that the chamber was famous for. She stared at the seemingly never-ending tile floor and contemplated the purpose for her existence. Had she been merely a reincarnation, and nothing more? Or were bigger things destined for her? She swished her tail from side to side as she wondered. In the middle of a peaceful thought, her train of thought got interrupted by a searing surge of pain as her an electric-like surge went through her as though she'd been zapped. Suddenly, she found herself standing in the middle of a battle-torn field, lifeless rock ground for miles and miles, with no visible life behind her. Insane laughter caused her to whirl around, and two distinct figures floated high above the ground. A short imp of a figure with an insect-like face laughed while a slightly larger pink figure scanned around, searching eagerly for something to destroy. Almost as if struck, two hands seemed to shake her back into reality.

They belonged to Goku, who while shaking her, kept repeating, "Nakia! What's wrong?"

When she finally got back to reality, she gave her answer. "You think there's evil coming? Well, I think it's already here and we just don't know it yet."

He gave her a strange look. "What do you mean?" She, however, knew exactly what she was telling him.

"I mean," she continued, "I think that someone's looking to unearth something extraordinarily powerful, and buried their means of coming here beneath the soil so as not to be prematurely discovered." Goku looked down for a moment, obviously gathering his own thoughts; he hadn't considered that possibility. He figured, from his years of experience that a powerful ki is detectable regardless of the situation, except for if there is suppression involved. The more he thought of it, the more he blamed himself for not having seen the option before her. Then again, he knew, she was the reincarnation of who, arguably, was the strongest being in existence.

"If we keep worrying about it," Goku explained in a tone that hid his apprehensiveness towards the subject, "we'll never be ready. If we just stick to our training, it won't take us very long to get to our best!"

So, they kept to a rigorous schedule: every morning at exactly five a.m., they'd get up and do their morning stretches after their breakfast. Once that ended, they'd meditate for a few hours, and spend the rest of the day sparring with each other. Getting stronger without even knowing it, the weeks and inevitably, months passed with unprecedented speed. Until, at the end of the tenth month, Goku could no longer stay in because his twenty hours of outside time were up. Thus, starting on the eleventh month, Gohan and Nakia were the only two remaining.

The door to the home of Niko and Elizabeth Lemke experienced a rapping sound as a visitor begged non-verbally for entrance. Elizabeth approached the door and opened it, subconsciously writing the visitor off as a nutcase because of his haircut. "I'm sorry," she told the man, "we aren't buying anything." She motioned to close the door.

"I'm here about your daughter, Nakia." One sentence from the visitor was all he had to say, and immediately he commanded Elizabeth's full attention. She swung the door open.

"IS SHE IN DANGER!?"

The man shook his head. "No," he began to explain. Right away he saw her breathe a sigh of relief. "I've come here to tell you something important. Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier; my name's Son Goku." She pulled the door open further to allow him in without question. Although, in her mind, she didn't understand what he could tell her about her own daughter that she already didn't know.

She and her husband Niko plopped down on the couch while Goku sat at the armchair, carefully planning his words. Quick and easily-understandable words were his requirement; a screw-up would arouse unnecessary suspicion. "I don't easily know how to explain this to you, you being her parents who know her so well, but she's…not Human."

Nakia's father Niko didn't understand. "What…how can she be not human? I raised her!"

"I know, that's what makes this difficult. She's a Saiyan, like me."

Elizabeth shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You mean those freaks that Hercule keeps telling us about?" Goku made a mental note to catch up on words said by the champ. "He says that he found out about them from this guy Vegeta that fought against Cell, and that they like to fight using these pathetic light tricks."

Goku chose not to verbally argue, but rather, to give a visual description. Standing up, he clutched his fists tightly at his side, and rapidly charged up to Super Saiyan. Elizabeth, being a woman raised in the "it's a trick" society, didn't believe it was but a well-established parlor trick. Niko, however, was full-blooded gypsy; his skill with gypsy magic and rituals just clicked that everything being displayed in his living room was real.

"How can you expect us to believe…" Elizabeth began to say, but her husband cut her off.

"Liz, this aura is real." She looked at him. Looking back, he gave an expression that confirmed his thoughts. "I'm skilled at determining auras by means of magic; this guy's not faking it."

"Do I have your attention?"

Both parents of Nakia nodded instinctively.

Sharp bolts of lightning ricocheted across the tiled floor of the Room of Spirit and Time as two Saiyan warriors zipped across the field towards each other at incomprehensible speeds. Goku's preparedness training methods had already gotten them to be as controlling over their powers as possible, so now all that remained was to increase the actual amount of ki in reserve. The only way to do that, both knew, was by actually fighting hand to hand with as much fury as was necessary. As such, both Gohan and Nakia went at each other as though nothing mattered, save for the singular battle that had halfway passed. However, because Goku put much effort into his son's abilities, Super Saiyan two saw the two warriors at a power level so equal between them that neither got anywhere in particular. It had required quite a bit of father-son sparring matches, but Goku pushed his Super Saiyan three and Gohan's Super Saiyan two as far as they could both go. Nakia found herself as much on the defensive as the offensive.

"I think you're slacking off," Gohan provoked. In truth, he knew she had every one of his moves predicted by the time he thought of where to launch them, just as he kept doing the same.

Surely enough, a smile came to her face as she ducked beneath a powerful roundhouse. "You know me better than that," she warned him. "I'm a gypsy; we're good at knowing opportunities." Her furious swipes in his direction somewhat distracted him as he couldn't help but notice how her attack pattern made her figure look even better. More primitive instincts found themselves triggered whenever he could feel the sweat on her skin when she finally found an opening and nailed him in the face. The pain seemed an afterthought…one he dismissed as idiocy.

After about four minutes of searching his patterns, she couldn't help but notice a chance, and so, a powerful kick delivered to his midsection tossed him feet away from her. Landing on the ground where she was, she clenched her fists at her side. Her already intensely pulsating aura flared up as a brilliant flash of light surrounded her entire frame at once. A new burst of energy shot from her aura and launched Gohan even further away from her, when he got to his feet, the light died down and he saw the reason why.

"What…the…HELL?!"

"So, my daughter's one of these 'Saiyan' things?" Elizabeth stated. Frankly, she found this Goku's story a hard pill to swallow. "Tell me more about 'em." Goku cleared his throat and began.

"We Saiyans originated on a planet called Vegeta, that ended up being destroyed," he began. "The survivors lived because they were sent out as children to grow up and conquer planets. Now, some of us, like myself, we decided that it'd be better if we worked to save it instead of kill it. I thought all of us were already known, and then I discover that your daughter is one."

Niko shook his head. "W…wait," he interrupted. "What reason do we have to trust _YOU_?"

"Cell wasn't killed by Hercule," Goku explained. "He was killed by my son and myself."

"But Hercule said..."

"Hercule said he killed Cell in one blow. At the beginning of the tournament, he was knocked from the ring with a single hit. The cameras were destroyed, so only people's word do you have to go on. Who do you believe?" He found himself questioning it; after all, this 'Goku' did do a real demonstration in his living room.

Gohan could hardly believe the sight he knew he saw with his own eyes. Yet, the elongated hair, the sudden lack of eyebrows, and the exponentially-increased power all told him that this was no lie. Nakia Lemke, after only eleven months of training—twenty-two hours outside world time—she had achieved the level of Super Saiyan three. From what Gohan could sense, she had easily enough reserves to last four times as long in this form as his father. As she pulled part of her fiery aura back towards her—a move that cut her S.S.3 power by one-third but increased her time in the form by a whole hour—she prepared to launch a final assault to end the sparring match with the golden-haired scholar/warrior. She amazed Gohan; despite sacrificing a full third of her outward ki, she still outclassed him by a factor of five and a half ki units for every one of his. To further dampen his chances of winning, she _still_ had more reserve ki than he did, even though she'd burned almost twice as much during their fight by keeping herself a whole level of Super Saiyan below him to equalize the fight.

_Holy gods in Heaven!_ Gohan thought as he prepared to launch a final blow. _Her power hits a ceiling at S.S.3, but she's got a never-ending supply of potential energy!_

He couldn't help but chuckle; her sex appeal and her fighting skills were on equal footing. Which meant one thing. She'd already won. Nevertheless, he yanked back his fist and she assumed her stance.

"Want some of this?!" she shouted across the tiled plain, motioning her hands in front of her chest, beginning to chuckle. "Yeah, I see you eye-balling! You're gonna pay for that!"

"Bring it, gypsy!"

"Oh you don't wanna play it like _that_, white-boy."

Then the two flung themselves at each other without regard.


	6. Can't Stop This Thing We Started

Don't Look At Me Like That

by Moonraker One

NOTES: It's taken me a while to get to this point, but I'm glad to get this chapter going! (Whoever figures out what singer sang the song that this chapter's titled after, wins a Chewie) Without further ado, let's begin...

CHAPTER SIX - Can't Stop This Thing We Started

"Okay, so now that we know that you and your son defeated Cell," Elizabeth interjected, "How come we never knew before that our daughter was one of your kind?" Goku found himself struggling slightly whith a response to that question; after all, there could have been many different occasions that a teenage girl with supernatural powers could come into them, so the best thing he could come up with was based on a wild guess.

"I can't answer that one completely," he replied, "I just guess she never found a big-enough problem to bring out her absolute most power." To his utter amazement, they fully considered his theory to be adequate an explanation. If they had not taken the proverbial pill he gave them, he'd have to reword his take, but their acceptance of his words compelled him to continue. "But the main reason that I'm here is not just to tell you what she is; I'm here to ask if you could allow her to provide us with help."

Niko, Nakia's father, tilted his head slightly; he'd experienced far too many bad situations that arose when a white-skinned man asked him for any sort of "help." He proceeded with caution. "What...sort of help?" he asked, much of his voice tainted with apprehensiveness and doubt.

"The reason that I came here was to tell you that an evil is coming. An evil far greater than Cell could ever be." He was treading on thin ice primarily because he didn't know the true strength of the foe, just vague assumptions and visions of the future, so he found he could probably convince them the most by simply winging it.

"And, let me get this straight; I'm supposed to let my daughter go flying off on a wing and a prayer that she doesn't get killed against this 'evil?!'"

Goku gritted his teeth; he knew when he could not break through a wall of doubt. Merely, he stood up and nodded in admittance that he had lost the debate. "Thank you for your time," he said, and exited their household. The parents of Nakia Lemke reminded him severely of his wife Chi-Chi, and how overprotective she always was of Gohan. Thinking of which, he decided simply it would be best if he returned to the lookout.

In the Room of Spirit and Time, a battle of unbelievable proportions raged on between two very incredible sources of power. Unfortunately for one young man, his opponent vastly outclassed him in both latent power and reserve power, meaning his chances of winning were infinitesimal. Even his years of training with his father (which his opponent lacked), did not set him on even an equal level. As it stood, he knew the only chance he stood of being conscious the following morning lay in a possible surrender. It would not happen, however, because battles with Frieza and the likes of Garlic Junior drilled it into his mind not to surrender unless knocked out or dead. that meant his entire spirit would be funneled into the battle at hand.

-WHOCK-

The loud sound of her knee colliding with his stomach, driving the wind right out of him, echoed through the tiled training area, signaling the complete and utter end to the battle at hand...or did it?

"Grrrrr...yyaaaaahhhhhh!" Nakia found herself pushed back by the surge of power emitting from Gohan. In an instant, he'd funneled a good portion of his extra ki into the area of her primary attack focus, his gut. In order to have enough ki to block her assault, he had to hit a ceiling of power he never believed himself capable of; Super Saiyan Three.

"Wha?!" Nakia had previously seen almost all of Gohan's tactics. She knew his moves better than he did; so how he could be fully capable of the pinnacle of Saiyan power befuddled her. Nevertheless, his hair and missing eyebrows indicated to her she did not hallucinate. A kick to the side of her head that she took while in a state of disbelief awoke her to the battle at hand.

"Now, let's see who keeps the advantage now!" Gohan echoed with newfound confidence. The bad news was, as much power as he'd gained, his reserve was not equal. Ki within him matched her outward burn of energy, but she still could outlast him by a whole hour and forty-five minutes. In the meantime, though, she and he would plow their fists into each other with complete disregard for anything else.

Out into the pouring rain did Niko Lemke dash in pirsuit of the man who'd left mere moments before. He could not imagine what this "Goku" character said as being complete and utter fact, but nevertheless, he wanted to know how the man had achieved full use of his aura. Using one's inner aura as a source of energy outwardly was a technique that very few of even the highest gypsy priests ever mastered, and to find a person that wielded their own soul's power as a weapon would be a rare find indeed.

"Mr. Son! Mr. Son!" he cried, using a newspaper to cover his head as he dashed. He saw the man turn to face him, a self-constructed bubble of ki keeping the rain from falling upon him as he trudged. "Mr. Son!"

"Something I left unsaid?" Goku inquired, wondering why the father of his newest pupil would need anything from him with his welcome worn out in their household.

"No, it's just that," Niko explained, catching his breath. "You...you use your ki as a weapon and a tool. Were you born with this knowledge or were you taught? I've met one man who could do such a thing; he died when I was twelve. He never taught it to anyone for fear of misuse."

"Learned it from Kami-sama," Goku merely said in response.

"Ka...KAMI-SAMA!? GOD OF EARTH, KAMI-SAMA?!"

The response Niko got was a nod.

"I...I have a favor to ask of you; could you please teach me how I could utilize my aura?"

"Let your daughter teach you when she returns," Goku said, turning and leaving. "She's training with my son and myself at the sanctuary where the Kami looks over onto this Earth."

Niko's jaw hung in disbelief; his daughter had told him that a sleepover with a friend had been where she left to go to.

Nakia and Gohan sat on the steps leading out into the battle-scarred area they just went all-out on each other at. Both found themselves marveling secretly at the level of skill the other possessed. Gohan found himself wondering if the teen of bohemian descent had an upper limit to how much ki she could use, and Nakia found herself wondering how very close to her level Gohan was. Neither understood why they were surprised to such an extent, but perfectly rationalized why they performed like they did against the other.

Gohan, secretly stealing glances at the girl beside him, decided to be slightly bolder and steal a kiss. He did not expect much in terms of a response.

He wasn't let down in that expectation: she slapped him hard on his left cheek.

"Perv!" she shrieked, shaking her head. "Why'd you kiss me?"

Grinning like an idiot, he replied, "If someone says you can't have something, take it; my motto of life." He shook his head and began to contemplate the further meaning of why he'd kissed her. Did he really want something more out of it than the cheap thrill he got? Or, was he just turning into Master Roshi very slowly? He looked at her like an animal wounded and prepared to get up to fix himself something to eat.

She grabbed him gently and pulled him closer to her, kissing him audibly on the lips. It left him without an ability to immediately speak.

"Um...uh, why'd you kiss me?"

"Expect the impossible, my motto of life."

"How's it going in there, Piccolo?" Goku asked, making sure his question was heard. The green-skinned warrior just gave him a look.

"Hard to tell for sure," he replied, "but I think Gohan's is getting overwhelmed." Goku snorted; he knew something of this type would happen. Although he had utmost faith in his son, he knew that the girl had far more power than Gohan could hope for. Nonetheless, he knew his son had vastly improved from the time he first started in the chamber a handful of hours ago.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Goku checked the clock above the room; they'd left the chamber a whole half hour early, which meant they still had a couple weeks of inside time to go. Had something happened?

"What's up, Gohan?" asked the hardened warrior. "Tell me how it went after I left the chamber."

With a slightly torn shirt, how Gohan had fared in battle was obvious; what Goku wanted to know was how much skill his son had gained through the bruises he had. "She won, as expected," Gohan predictably answered, "but I think I got more out of it than she did."

"I think we're more than ready for anything that's ahead."

The general consensus was in his favor.

When the door to the Lemkes' household swung open, and Nakia stood at the door with her bag in hand, both parents rushed up to greet her. Having experienced what was said by the man named Goku the night before, they didn't know precisely what to think about anything at hand, so they each approached their daughter with a caution that neither had shown before. None of that mattered, however, as they both threw their arms around her tightly.

"You won't imagine what happened yesterday," her father said. "Some guy named Son Goku showed up at our house trying to say that you were some kind of alien!"

"He was right," she admitted, bringing her tail up into their path of vision. "And, he taught me a lot about fighting."

"Dear lord…"

"Don't worry, dad, mom, he's a really nice guy to get along with. You can trust him before a lot of people we know."

"Is he married?" Nakia almost cringed when she heard her mother's question. Every single time an adult even talked to Nakia, her mother needed to know if they were married; otherwise, in her mind, they weren't trustworthy. "You know I don't trust single men."

"Oh, for christ's sake, he's got a son."

"That's not my question; is he married _now_?"

"I've never met her, but I believe she exists."

"Oh, that's comforting. Listen, you're not going off to fight any evil."

Nakia let out a loud yell, powering up to prove to them once and for all that what had been said held true. "YOU PEOPLE ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" she shouted, storming up to her room.

Niko and Elizabeth looked at each other. "We do something wrong?"

The following day after school, Gohan decided to walk Nakia home, primarily because he wanted to get to know her a little better. Endless rows of cars and limitless expanses of people who took to their own ambitions crowded the streets and sidewalks of the city. As Gohan asked question after question, trying his utmost to get to know the girl he refused to admit he had a crush on, nothing seemed like it could go wrong.

Until they passed alleyway between complex X1 and X2, that is.

Just an ordinary couple of apartment complexes, and a thin alley between them had the sight of a flash of light emitting. When Gohan and Nakia decided to check it out, they saw nothing less than two figures, one large and the other considerably smaller. What seemed strange was that they appeared to have a strange device, and were scanning the area for something…or someone. A surprising trait was that neither of them had any hair.

"Weird looking pair of goofs," Gohan whispered to Nakia as they hid from view. "Wonder what they're up to." Nakia noticed something Gohan didn't initially.

"What's that strange 'M' on their forehead?" she inquired.

Apparently, the shorter of the two gave the orders of the duo, as became evident when he realized there was little to no chance of them coming across whatever it was they were looking for. "Not gonna find it here, Spopovich, let's go," he calmly commanded. His partner, who seemed to always be on edge, agreed with him and within seconds they both took to the sky, going much too fast for any normal human to make out anything other than a blur. The two watching _them_, Gohan and Nakia, eagerly took to the sky in hot pursuit.

"I didn't think ordinary people could fly."

"Me neither."

Both of them were correct; most ordinary humans lacked the knowledge of how to utilize their power to its utmost limits, so they didn't know how they could fly. However, since something had happened to these two, special humans, they had this knowledge in addition to an increase in power, although still they would be no match for the z-senshi. Nonetheless, they had confidence in their own abilities, but that simply held up because they hadn't met anyone outside of their circle of allies that had a significant power greater than theirs.

After what seemed like a whole ten minutes of zooming over the ocean, the two mysterious warriors, closely but secretly followed by two of the most powerful z-senshi, arrived at their destination. It didn't seem, to Gohan and Nakia's surprise, like any place that someone would want to go to: all it was was a doorway sticking out of the ground, with a dark tunnel leading down. Both good guys knew these had to work for the evils that were preparing, because both of them were well under a hundred thousand in power.

"Did you find anything, you two?!" screeched a high-pitched, squeaky voice. Gohan and Nakia peered out from behind a rock to take a gander at the source of the bizarre voice, and he seemed to be just weird enough to convince them that he had the whacked-out voice.

The two bowed to this tiny, insect-like vermin. "The people are just so weak," the short human said. "Stabbing them with this doesn't result in any energy; they just die in seconds." Angrily, the short imp kicked up dirt.

"Shit!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe Buu got sealed up on such a miserable planet!"

"Master Babidi," inquired the taller one, "where do you think we can find us some more powerful ki's?"

"There's…there's a Martial Arts tournament on this planet, where the world's greatest champions will be. Surely one of them will provide sufficient power for us to take!"

"You're a genius, Master Babidi," announced a deep, booming presence from within the buried area. Upon standing upon the disturbed ground, his mere presence imposed upon all there, to speak nothing of his voice or power. He looked to his left and right. "However, I do not think we'll have to go as far as the tournament; two large sources of ki seem to have followed you two here." Both Saiyan warriors gulped; their presence had been that obvious?

"Come on out, idiots!" screeched the imp-like Babidi. "Meet your doom in the form of Dabura, the mighty king of demons!"

"Fine!" shouted Nakia, leaping up from behind the rocks. "We'll face your stupid demon king!" Laughter ensued from the bad guys' side, but it quickly silenced when she rocketed her power to Super Saiyan two in a heartbeat. Flying down faster than any of them could see, the two humans under Babidi's control, five white armor-clad servant/warriors, and the demon king himself were on the ground in pools of blood. Not the next instant, she lunged for the imp, Babidi.

"Pa Para Pa-pa!" he shouted, throwing up his hands a moment before her flat hand would have impaled him thoroughly. Immediately, she clutched her head in agony.

"AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaagggggghhhh!" A perforating scream echoed through the midday wind as red bolts of lightning shot off her frame in every direction.

"NAKIAAAAAAAA!" Gohan didn't have time to predict what was going on; all he knew was action. When she fell to the ground lifeless, he was by her side an instant later. "Speak to me! What happened?!" Gohan collared Babidi. "What'd you do to her, sorcerer!?"

Before he could even plead for his life, a foot struck Gohan in the abdomen, hurtling him several feet from Babidi. He coughed up dirt and looked up at the source of the kick, standing over him; he couldn't believe it.

Nakia was standing there, and she had the 'M' on her forehead.

"Na…Nakia?! What's wrong?"

She had an evil sneer on her face. "You're Kakarot's half-breed," she said, in a frighteningly familiar masculine voice. She snatched him by his collar and hoisted him to his feet. Throwing a punch at her face, she effortlessly grabbed it in midair and viciously kneed him in the gut.

"Why, hello…Brolly," he barked, in between coughing up blood.


	7. Murder Incorporated

Don't Look At Me Like That

By Moonraker One

A/N: Fans of The Boss unite! This chapter is titled after a Springsteen song.

CHAPTER SEVEN - Murder Incorporated

Not a few moments after a slightly bloodied Gohan took a vicious hit to the face from Nakia, no less than seven of his nearest allies decided to make their presences known by arriving to provide some needed assistance. Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, even Krillin and Tien were there to hopefully quell a massive attack. The Z-Warriors didn't hesitate a moment to get their powers up as far as they could go, with the Saiyans rising to Super Saiyan Two. Vegeta turned to his rival, Goku. _What's our plan?_ he telepathically asked.

_I dunno,_ was the response given by the Saiyan warrior. _I mean, if we all fight together, we can win this, but I don't know if she has any further powerups up her sleeve_.

_She does!_ Gohan shrieked mentally, just moments before she lifted him from the dirt. _She reached Super Saiyan 3 in the chamber after you left!_

Vegeta almost soiled himself. _WHAT?! YOU LET HER GAIN THAT MUCH POWER?!_

"Will all you morons shut UP?!" Nakia screeched, her voice sounding exactly like Broly's. "I CAN READ YOUR THOUGHT CONVERSATION! YOU AREN'T HIDING A DAMNED THING FROM ME!" About the only one who didn't know what the hell to think was Babidi. On one hand, he saw the girl doing his work, but on the other, moments before his magic did he use on her, she tried to kill him. Was she on his side or not? He had to know before anything else happened.

"Nakia!" he shrieked. "Whose side are you on?!" Angered by his outburst, she took him by the scruff of his throat.

"MY OWN," she grumbled, an instant before he became the epicenter of a rather violent surge of energy being released. His body reached a million degrees Fahrenheit in about a nanosecond, effectively reducing him to vapor. "NOW THEN, ABOUT YOU GUYS..."

Vegeta could not wait for her to launch the opener; he flung himself forth and hurled a strike directly at her face, which she blocked only to find it a fake into a side kick, which she took with no effect. About a third of a microsecond later, Goku teleported behind her and nailed her in the back of the head with a kick, but it barely affected her. She sent elbow strikes in opposing directions, nailing both Saiyans in their chests at the same time, pushing them back a considerable distance. Tien's tri-beam didn't even singe her clothing, as she flew through it to send him sucking dirt with one kick. Krillin didn't even make it to an attack, as her fist met the side of his head a second later. Goku and Vegeta launched quite the vicious flurry of punches and kicks in her direction, but she parried them easily. Waiting a handful of minutes until they were slightly out of breath, she carefully countered their moves and when their defenses lowered just the slightest, she pushed them away from her with careful attacks.

"Not bad," she cautioned, keeping her guard up while Goku and Vegeta regained their breath. "You still haven't remembered one important detail...I'M THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN! EEEYAAAARRRGGHH!" Her yell penetrated the air for hundreds of yards around, as her hair lengthened to the typical Super Saiyan Three length. Then, to the shock of the z-warriors, something happened that could only spell trouble: it turned the light green shade that only became present in Legendary Super Saiyan status. And her power increase reflected in the change.

"WHAT?! _LEGENDARY_ SUPER SAIYAN THREE!?" Vegeta could not believe what he was looking at, or sensing. This girl easily out powered them five to one. A look given to him by Goku reminded him: they had to keep going, no matter what.

An attempt at a sneak attack on Goku's part managed to fail due to their surprising underestimation of her increase in speed capability. Had Goku managed to hit his flying kick to the side of her head, the struggle would have gone easier, but she managed to duck beneath it, and it struck Vegeta in the chest, hurtling him to the ground. He did, however, manage to ricochet off and back into the air where he threw himself at Nakia with full force and flew head first into her stomach, pushing her into range of a full nelson grip by Goku. The Saiyan prince then rocketed towards Nakia with fist held back in position to slam directly into her gut. Unfortunately, the Saiyan girl under Brolly's control managed to flip herself over so Goku got thrust into his battle partner. Not wasting a second, the instant Goku and Vegeta collided, Nakia threw a ki blast in their direction. Without even thinking, Goku grabbed his partner and teleported behind Nakia.

"You guys're really good," she reminded them, Brolly's voice still audible. "I can't believe the mistake I made last time when you killed me. You won't see that happening again." She took the two Saiyans by their necks, and tightened her grip. _Is this it?!_ Goku thought. _What's gonna happen if we die?!_

A foot, seemingly out of nowhere, collided with the back of Nakia's head, with such force that it threw her to the dirt. Goku, just released from her grip by a mysterious saviour, looked around; Tien, Krillin and Gohan all were on the ground, unconscious. Who was this person? When the two Saiyans looked, and Nakia got up, they couldn't believe who it was.

"Who the blue hell are you?!" Vegeta demanded of the short, pink figure.

"ME KID BUU!" he screeched, his voice like fingernails on glass. "SLEEPING QUIET AND COMFORT-LIKE, JOLT OF LIGHTNING WAKE UP! ME MAD! _WHO WAKE BUU UP_?!" He then proceeded to let out such a loud scream that the mountains behind him began to tremble, and ultimately, crumble like cookies. Sensing an open moment, Goku quieted Buu down and got his attention by pointing in Nakia's direction. Buu turned, and with a scowl on his face, launched himself in the girl's direction.

"Got a new challenger, huh?" Nakia joked as she entered into combat against the short, pink warrior. She made careful work of dodging Buu's rapid punches and kicks, which possessed a great deal more speed than those thrown at her by Goku or Vegeta. The level of power that Buu managed to display at his full strength was greater than the two Saiyans combined, but Nakia still kept her power above his by a good enough margin that she could predict all of his attacks readily and with enough pre-attack time to dodge them. However, when he came up for a punch to the face, she found out quickly that it in fact was a fake, as he stopped mid-swing and instead thrust his knee into her abdomen, bringing her face into range of his fist, which sent her to the ground nearby. Using her reverse momentum to leap back into the air, she continued the struggle against the pink warrior. As he tried to begin another flurry of attacks, she snatched his fist out of the sky and brought her foot up to his chin with an axe kick. Just before he could go flying off into the sky from the force of her kick, she slammed her elbow into his chest, which in mid-flight changed his course and sent him rocketing off towards and into a cliff wall. A scream immediately came before a surge of energy shattered the entire cliff side, with the pink fighter hovering midair, his angry scowl having gotten angrier.

"BUU MAD! BUUUUU MADDDDDD!" He fired off an energy blast, which she flew straight through without being affected by it at all. In complete shock that she went through his blast with no damage, she put her extended palm an inch from his face.

"This's been fun. Now DIE!" The same moment she finished that sentence, a river of ki poured out her hand, rapidly reducing Buu's body to vapor. Once his scream of agony and the energy blast died down, she descended to ground level and began walking towards the remaining two warriors, who weren't exactly in the best physical condition at that moment.

_Oh shit,_ Goku thought to himself. _I think that went our only chance of winning. I was hoping Buu would at least be strong enough so that they'd take each other out. I can't believe how powerful she is_. Nakia took Goku and Vegeta by their necks and hoisted them above her head.

"Oh, don't ever question how powerful _I_ am," she reminded them. "After all, I still got...eerrrggghhh!" The two Saiyans managed to break out of her grip as they realized: there was a struggle going on inside her body. And it managed to lower her power a significant amount.

"You won't control me _ever again_, Brolly!" she screamed in her own, familiar feminine voice.

"What?!" she shouted in response, her voice changing momentarily back to Brolly's masculine tone. "How can you be taking control of me?! You shouldn't even be able to speak!"

"You shouldn't have killed Babidi," she answered her other personality, her voice returning to feminine for a moment. "His life ki was the only thing keeping me suppressed! You can _never_ kill me! This's my body, so give it back!"

"Never!" she countered, Brolly's voice returning. "I'm the most powerful Saiyan ever to exist! I kill whomever I please! You're just a ridiculous Human girl without ME!" Just then, Nakia's own personality, desperately struggling for control against Brolly, held her arms erect at her sides, and her legs firm below her; she would not let him move her. "LET, LET GO OF ME, NAKIA! LET ME MOVE!"

"NEVER!" Brolly couldn't believe it; his spirit within her had a great deal more power, yet her Human self wanted full control! He wanted to kill her, but then again, what could he possibly do to defeat her, that wouldn't impact himself?

At that moment, while two souls within one body fought for control, an arm flew up from behind and impaled Nakia directly through the chest, the fist down to the elbow protruding out the front of her shirt. The two Saiyan warriors looked in disbelief, as did Nakia, the finishing blow had been dealt by Kid Buu. "You mean," Buu said. "Buu make you dead." With his peace said, he extracted his arm from her body, and she fell limply to the ground.

"Un...believe...ab..." Brolly managed to say. One instant later, Nakia's body lay dead in the dirt.

From a barely conscious position a few meters away from the attack site, Gohan managed to force himself to a standing position when he felt her life force completely disappear. He clutched her lifeless frame in his arms as tears fell to the ground.

"No! Nakia!" his pleas were in agony, albeit useless. He stared into her eyes, then turned to his father. "We have to bring her back."

Goku shook his head. "She's too big a threat."

"DAMMIT! WE HAVE TO BRING HER BACK!"

"I won't take that risk, Gohan."

He grabbed his father by his throat. "WE HAVE TO BRING HER BACK!" His tears fell onto his father's gi as he refused to surrender his position. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! WE'RE BRINGING HER BACK!"

"There's no need for the Dragonballs," a voice called out. All present turned to see who it was. A pink outfit-clad, female Kaioshin hovered a few feet above the battlefield. "I can handle this."

"Who're you?" Goku inquired. "We can't bring her back! With Brolly inside her, she's too big a risk!"

She reasoned with the warrior. "I know what you're trying to say, Goku," she reasoned. "But we don't have to punish her for what Brolly's done." Going about her business without giving an explanation, she pulled a small jar from her pocket, and opened it over Nakia's body. The dead female warrior's body erupted into a fit of convulsion, swiftly followed by a black cloud of smoke exiting through her mouth, and entering into the jar. Capping it, the Kaioshin pulled out a second, and opened it, pouring a golden liquid over the dead body, restoring it to the same condition it was in before the battle had begun. "My part's done here. I shall return to the land of the Kaioshin."

"W...wait!" Vegeta demanded. "Aren't...you one of the upper gods?"

"Yes, my name is Ellyna. Before you ask, yes, I'm the one who put Brolly's spirit into her body," she motioned at Nakia, who was just awakening. "I needed to test the mortals of Earth. You passed." With that, she vanished into thin air.

"How do you feel, Nakia?" Goku asked.

She fired a mild energy blast, and in doing so, she sensed that the Legendary Super Saiyan left his power with her after he'd been sucked out. With a grin, she tapped Gohan on the shoulder playfully and replied, "Why don't we pick up where we left off and you can find out?"

Kid Buu walked away shaking his head. "People complicated," he whispered to himself. "Buu no understand," and hastily took off into the sky.

* * *

THE END


End file.
